The Escape
by Sntr P Amidala
Summary: Obi/Ami. Padmé goes out for a wild night and finds a rebuke from our favorite Jedi Master. But is he angry with her or intrigued by her even more? ;) Oh and please give me feedback.


Summary: Obi/Ami. Padmé goes out for a wild night and finds a rebuke from our favorite Jedi Master. But is he angry with her or intrigued by her even more? ;) Oh and please give me feedback.  
  
Author's Note: It takes place in an Episode II time-frame.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She wore a metallic glittering silver mini-skirt and boots that matched it perfectly. They had a high, thick heel that she walked in perfectly. Her top was black with thin straps and cut at the mid-drift, exposing quite a bit more of her stomach than she was used to. As a matter of fact, she was not used to being dressed in this manner at all. Her long, auburn hair hung down loose and wild, with tiny accents of glitter here and there. She shimmered with all the clothes and the make-up that she had applied herself just moments before taking to the streets of Coruscant.  
  
She had gotten into the habit of doing this as of late. She wasn't sure how it had started or why she had even begun. And now, with a bounty on her head and her scheduled departure in the morning, it seemed even more foolish than usual. Perhaps, she was trying to escape from her life, from its confinement. She enjoyed being the Senator of Naboo, rather than the Queen. She was content surrounded by the political life she had always dreamed of having, but something was missing. There was a spark of excitement that she needed, and her life as a politician could never provide.  
  
So, scantily clad and with heavy make-up, she used her powers of disguise to penetrate the Coruscant club scene any night she chose. Her heart pounded as she was allowed inside, the large man at the door giving her a glance. Her look often merited that sort of stare, and she knew exactly what it meant. It added that much more to the experience. She let a small smile grace her pink, glossy lips as she stepped into the smoke -filled, club. People pushed at her from all directions, but she had become very good at maneuvering through the dense crowd. The music was blasting inside her head, and it meshed nicely with the din coming from those in heavy conversation.  
  
It was not often that she danced, she wasn't sure she knew how to dance informally. Merely sitting and observing had been the luxury she afforded herself. She did not want to risk dancing, looking foolish and drawing attention. Once she had reached a suitable table, she slid into the chair. She waved away a waitress who was dressed very much like her and the other women in here; the only thing making her out to be a waitress was the club logo on her top and the small apron.  
  
Padmé's dark eyes roamed freely around the expanse of the club, each patron earning a careful glance. She wasn't sure why this place, in particular, held her interest. In the past few weeks, she had visited many establishments very similar to this one, but there was something about The Outlander that called out to her.  
  
She had been sitting at the table for no more than a few minutes, before she felt a hand on her arm. She had turned immediately, ready to strike a blow to the underhanded, crude piece of trash harassing her, but instead she drew in a sharp breath. Sitting on a seat directly behind her, with his strong grip on her glittering arm, was the grinning countenance of Master Kenobi. What was he doing here? How did he find her? Well, that was a dumb question.  
  
"Master Kenobi," she whispered in quite a shock, her eyes wide open. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her cheeks were flushed. She was embarrassed beyond belief to have this man, whom was suppose to protect her, catch her endangering her own life and clad in what may seem to him a very ridiculous outfit. It also did not help matters that she had found herself very attracted to the Jedi Master ever since she'd seen him again. They had spoken at length when she was still Queen, and her attraction had been fleeting, never able to fully grow with the lack of contact. However, seeing him again, such a grown, handsome man, had almost given her chills that she would never admit to openly. And now those thoughts came bubbling to the surface as she found herself face to face with him. All she felt was shame and mortification at her behavior, the look of her, everything.  
  
"My dear Senator," he whispered back in his husky voice, so only she could hear, "I needn't tell you how bad a decision this was." He was no longer grinning, and he wasn't sure why he had in the first place. Perhaps, seeing her dressed like this was doing something to his Jedi nerves of steel that he wasn't sure how to cope with. She had always been very beautiful to him, but now she was far more exposed and tapping into a more primal feeling in him that he suppressed magnificently as he retained a calm, serious look.  
  
She stared straight back at him, her cheeks still flushed with embarrassment. She spoke softly, "I am prepared to handle the consequences of this decision. In any case, I am adequately disgui.."  
  
He cut her off before she could finish, his hand dropping from it's grip on her and coming to rest on the table as he whispered to her, his face very close to hers, "You have pulled off quite an impressive disguise my Senator," he said this while looking her up and down, his eyes coming again to rest on her dark orbs, "however, I find it difficult to ascertain exactly why you would have run off to a place such as this."  
  
"You wouldn't understand," she answered back to him, her voice sounding distant as she tore her eyes from his and glanced back to the crowd.  
  
"Please, make me understand," he whispered, coming just a bit closer to her ear so that his breath made her shiver inside.  
  
She turned back to him, her dark eyes looking into his and she began to speak, straight from her heart, "Do you ever wish to escape? Escape from a world you are hopelessly bound to, if only just for one minute, a few hours in one insignificant night?"  
  
He gave a small nod of his head. He understood her. He knew, better than most people, about sacrifices one must make for their profession, for their life. He answered her gently, "I understand you perfectly, m'lady, but you must not endanger your life to escape your reality."  
  
He was right, after all. She could not endanger her life for such silly excursions. It was ludicrous to even consider going out tonight, or any night. Such mundane outings were alien to her, and they always would be. She let a small frown grace her lips as she kept her eyes on him. "Please, Master Kenobi, I wish you to keep this a secret."  
  
He nodded his head and smiled, answering her in his usual, relaxed tone, "Of course, my Senator. Your secret is safe with me. But for now I must see to getting you back to your quarters. You've a big trip tomorrow, as do I."  
  
"How did you find me, when did you realize I was gone," she asked him quickly, leaning in closely to him, her face a few inches from his.  
  
This proximity made him uncomfortable only because he found her very enticing. But these thoughts he had to purge from his mind. He could not allow himself to think such things. Besides, his Padawan was already smitten with Padmé, and to allow himself to drift into nonsensical thoughts about the woman around Anakin would prove harmful to every party involved. Though his blue-green orbs were locked on hers and he found himself hard pressed to move away as he answered with another winning grin, "M'lady, my job is to protect you. And if I notice you missing, which I did, you can be sure I make it a point to find you. Finding you was a simple matter of tracking you through the Force and making slight deductions. Of course, I was surprised to find you here, of all places."  
  
"Imagine my surprise to have you find me here," she shot back at him with one of her own smiles.  
  
He laughed softly. She was winning him over much more than he would admit to himself currently. She was beautiful and charming, and he would soon have to part ways with her, so that he may follow his own mission. He placed his hand on her slender fingers as they lay on the table. She glanced down, startled a bit, and back up at him. He said gently, "We have to go m'lady, but I do wish you would tell me how you came to be in this place and what made you decide to come here. If you do not object, I'd very much like to hear the tale on our way back to your apartment."  
  
She nodded slowly, her eyes caught by his glittering blue-green pools. He was so handsome, so protective and caring. And he wanted to hear the why of it all. He truly wanted to know how she felt, and she was sure he would understand. She always felt so comfortable talking to him. Tonight would be no exception.  
  
  
  
Just a few feet after they'd left The Outlander, he'd wrapped his cloak around her slender form. She'd felt uncomfortable walking into the street dressed in such a way, beside a man who clearly was not part of the club scene. He seemed to feel the same sort of discomfort only it seemed protective almost as he'd let his arm linger around her shoulders for longer than they should have, before he dropped his hands and folded them before him. She'd watched him for a long while before looking forward. The scent of him emanated from the cloak and she breathed it in easily. She loved that musky smell mixed with some sort of spice blend that she couldn't place. The smell was so soothing and her mood when engulfed by it matched her mood when she was so very close to this man. Perhaps his smell is what allures her to him.. his smell and his charm and his good looks. She smiled to herself before realizing she'd not spoken a word since they left. Thankfully, his low voice came in to break the silence.  
  
"So, regale me with your tale, m'lady." He said it with a grin, semi- mocking her but in a very playful way.  
  
She glanced up at him, the smile from before still painted on her delicate features. "Surely you've felt confined before Master Jedi."  
  
He seemed to think on her comment very seriously for a moment, as his countenance had dropped the smile and taken on a more somber look. "I have," he said finally. "I admit that I too have taken some time to myself to reflect while on a mission. Perhaps, it was not the wisest time to do so, but one must allow oneself some allotted personal time. However, why now Senator?" He emphasized the last question, turning his blue-green orbs directly on her. She looked very radiant in the moonlight, draped in his cloak and shimmering with the make-up shed chosen. He could still see the natural Padmé under all that, but she looked like a trapped fairy at this point and that charmed him just as much.  
  
She was looking up at him, having moved closer to him subconsciously as they walked slowly down the long street that led to her building. "Why not this night," she answered him, almost defiantly. "I am being told to leave Coruscant at a time when I am most needed. Assassins and criminals are forcing me out. And I've lost complete control of the situation. Had I not left to night I might have gone mad." She looked forward again, her face taking on a forlorn expression. She spoke from her very soul and she admitted everything to him. She trusted him much more than she'd ever trusted anyone.  
  
He was a little taken aback by such revelations coming from her. True, they had always confided things to one another. They had always been friends, so he considered her. But this was so heartfelt and he could almost feel their relationship changing into something different. And he could not help this change, in fact, he invited it as it invited him. His voice was almost a whisper when he answered, "I had no idea you felt so suffocated. Of course, now I see the reasons clearly. It is enough to make anyone feel imprisoned." He'd not taken his eyes off her. They remained transfixed on her form as if frozen there indefinitely.  
  
"I am aware it was a foolish risk," she went on. "Perhaps, when I reach Naboo I will find the small bit of sanctuary I seek. Though I am loathe to flee Coruscant."  
  
He gave a slow nod of his head. He knew she did not wish to go. And he did not wish to leave her. But her life came first, above all else. She was just too self-less to realize it. And his own epiphany began now. He felt something deeply for her, some feeling he was almost afraid to name. In this one night she'd dazzled him with her beauty, her wit, things he'd known all along about her that had always captivated him. But it was in this night that he saw her outside of the political scope. He saw Padmé and saw that she was truly brave, selfless and the most exquisite human being he'd ever laid eyes on. No one could have done to him what she did and he spoke with a slight shake in his voice after a pause. "It is for your own safety that you must go. Though you think you'd serve your people better here, you would not be able to serve them at all if you were harmed."  
  
"I am not afraid," she said evenly.  
  
"No, I don't expect you would be. But nonetheless, your loss would be deeply felt by many." He was sincere and he gave her a sad sort of smile when she' finally brought her dark eyes back up to look into his.  
  
"Would it be felt by you?" She wasn't sure what had made her ask the question and it surprised her as it left her lips. But she truly wanted to know if she meant something more to him than a political figure he was hired to protect. Because he meant so much to her and she was finding it increasingly difficult to live a life without his company.  
  
The question shocked him and it felt like a blow that would knock him on his feet. Was she thinking the same things he was? Was it merely his imagination? Could this woman truly see in him the same things he saw in her? And so, with his eyes till staring deeply into hers he said in a soft, husky voice, "very much so, m'lady."  
  
  
  
They had been walking for nearly two hours. They had taken so many twists and turns on the way to her building that if she thought of them all now she might become dizzy. The building was now coming into view, brilliantly illuminated by the lights from the evening traffic that was constant on a planet like Coruscant. Her dark eyes looked up, her hands pulling the robe around her tighter. She dreaded leaving tomorrow and shelving her duties until this madness was dealt with. But there was one more thing she dreaded and it was leaving Obi-Wan. Tonight had been refreshing for her. She was sure this was the only man in the universe who understood her better than anyone ever would.  
  
They'd laughed and talked about so many things. He'd confessed the mischievous things he'd done as a child in the Temple that still shamed him. She confessed to him some of her own "dark" secrets. They'd discussed her reign as Queen and her reservations about the position, things she'd never told anyone before. She told him about her love of being a Senator, how much more of a difference she felt she made.  
  
And he had been totally overcome by her and completely attentive. She was not like every other politician, not at all. Though he'd always known she was special. She had such conviction and such a spark. She was a warrior in a small-framed woman's guise, yet she was as delicate as a rose. There was nothing about her he didn't love. Yes, tonight had proved it. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master Jedi, sworn forever to the Order, was now hopelessly in love with this young woman. He did not mean for it to happen, in fact he'd resisted it all he could. But he could deny it to himself no more. And he dreaded the morning and with it, her departure. And Anakin?! He'd not even thought of it. She'd be leaving with Anakin, who was already infatuated with her beyond all reason. He felt a pang of what he could only place as jealousy, and he pushed it down now, his blue-green eyes taking on a lighter shade as he watched her.  
  
"It seems we've arrived m'lady," he said calmly, gesturing with a slight move of his head towards her building.  
  
"So we have," she said easily, her eyes locked on his.  
  
"I've had a pleasant time my Senator," he let a smile creep upon his lips, his eyes twinkling like they did only when they had sight of her.  
  
"Padmé, please.. Call me Padmé. It's alright to dispense of the formality when we are in private," she returned the smile, sweetly.  
  
"Yes, of course, Padmé. And you may do the same with me and call me Obi- Wan." He wanted to hear his name on her lips and in a matter of seconds the wish would be granted as she took in a small breath to continue speaking.  
  
"Alright Obi-Wan," she'd said in almost a whisper. "I have had a wonderful time tonight. Much better than I thought I would have."  
  
"Am I to assume I am more entertaining than the local establishments?"  
  
She laughed softly and smiled, nodding to him. "Yes, you truly are."  
  
They had entered the lift just inside the building that would take them to her penthouse quarters. They had locked eyes as the structure carried them upward and they remained holding each others gaze when it had stopped, opening it's doors to reveal the dark corridor that led to her main seating area. It was only a few more hours until dawn and they both needed desperately to sleep. They both stepped out slowly and turned to face each other in some graceful simultaneous motion. His and Anakin's quarters were to the left among the guest suites.  
  
"Goodnight Padmé. I had a lovely time."  
  
"Yes, we should do this again, soon," she smiled, a blush rising to rouge her pale cheeks. And with a start she remembered her grip on his cloak that wrapped snugly around her. Slowly she let it fall a bit and gathered it up with her hands. She offered it to Obi-Wan with a little bow of her head. "I almost forgot. Thank you."  
  
He gathered up the cloak in his own hands and draped it over one arm. It carried her scent, which smelled of flowers and sweet spices and something that tickled his nose and peaked his senses. He bowed to her, his eyes never leaving her face and that special smile he gave only to her was still on his lips.  
  
Both were glued to the floor and neither made the move to leave. They could not tear themselves away just yet. And suddenly, Padmé built up her courage and stepped forward, draping her arms around Obi-Wan's neck and pulling him into an embrace. He wrapped his own hands around her bare waist. The touch of his bare flesh against hers made each of them tingle inside. The sensation was altogether new for them both and exciting in so many ways.  
  
She turned her face slightly and pressed a tender kiss to his cheek, lingering to nuzzle him gently with the tip of her nose. She then whispered in his ear, "Goodnight Obi-Wan."  
  
The kiss had taken him completely off guard and he could feel such a strong desire to keep her in his arms. Other desires played out in his mind as he clearly envisioned kissing her lips now and claiming her mouth with his. There was a burning passion deep within him, but he pulled back from her and gave her another winning smile. "Goodnight," was all he could manage to say again, his voice a hoarse whisper.  
  
He had slowly, and reluctantly let her go, pulling back. But something had occurred to him. Anakin.. he had to tell Padmé about Anakin and so he spoke now in a graver tone. "Padmé, you do know how my Padawan feels about you?"  
  
She shook her head gently and smiled, placing a slender finger to her lips as if to quiet him. "Don't end the night like this. This is my escape remember? Tomorrow will be another, of a different sort. Let us not discuss this now. I know how Anakin feels, but I also know how I feel." She smiled knowingly to him, conveying in her dark eyes all she wished to say.  
  
"I understand. There will be other moments." He smiled back to her, his own eyes receiving her message. He knew she would keep this well hidden from Anakin and they would have their stolen, private moments. It would not end with tonight.  
  
He had bowed to her his final goodbye for the evening and turned on his heel, starting for his own room. He had to shield his feelings for her from his Padawan, for if the boy was to find out he'd be crushed. And Obi- Wan knew in the depths of his mind that Anakin would react far worse than most. He knew that the consequences would be graver, though he was loathe to admit it to himself. He pushed all that down. And tomorrow morning he would say his goodbyes to Padmé as a Jedi, not as a date. And then he asked himself if that's what this was. He was sure he would be contemplating that all night. And come tomorrow he would get to the bottom of this haunting mystery for Padmé's sake most of all. Her life depended on it and that was more important than his feelings.  
  
She had watched him walk away and the smile on her lips could recount the entire tale. Realizing she was still frightfully underdressed she had reluctantly turned and walked, quick-paced, to her room. She knew from her long conversation with Obi-Wan that he worried for his Padawan and now her own concerns dwelled on Anakin. She knew her feelings for his Master had to be kept from him. Obi-Wan seemed to think Anakin had unstable qualities about him, that he could not handle rejection or things turning out differently than he'd planned. And she knew he had a crush on her, perhaps much more. But she put all that to the back of her mind for now. She would think on it tomorrow, for it was another day within the trappings of her convoluted life. There would be other escapes, other chances for departure from harsh reality. And most importantly, there would be many more occasions that would require time spent with Obi-Wan. She would make sure of that. All she had to have was a little patience.  
  
The end. 


End file.
